Surface-to-air missiles, including certain types known as man-portable air defense systems can pose a threat to aircraft that are within the effective range of such missiles. For example, certain man-portable air defense systems such as the Stinger and SA series missiles, have altitude and horizontal or slant ranges of up to 15,000 ft and four miles, respectively. Such missiles can consequently threaten grounded or airborne aircraft within these ranges. Surface-to-air missiles may also be a threat to aircraft flying at altitudes below 15,000 feet in so-called landing and takeoff corridors before landing and after taking off, typically for horizontal ranges of up to 50 miles of a given landing or runway facility.
Certain autonomous infrared countermeasures (IRCM) are known and have been implemented on aircraft as fully independent aircraft defense systems. However these systems typically employ an active infrared detector array and associated mechanical and electro-optics systems and are therefore relatively expensive.
What is needed therefore are effective and inexpensive methods, computer-readable media and systems for defending aircraft, including civilian aircraft, against such surface-to-air missiles.